Luna Jackson
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: What would it be like if the war didn't hapin? Percy and Annabeth married and had a kid. The fate of the big three kids meant for there kids as well? But Percy and Annabeth where the only one's to have kids? Nico and his sister were found and are friends with Percy and Thilla? Percy!James Annabeth!Lilly


**What would it be like if the war didn't hapin? Percy and Annabeth married and had a kid. The fate of the big three kids meant for there kids as well? But Percy and Annabeth where the only one's to have kids? Nico and his sister were found and are friends with Percy and Thilla? Let's find out!**

**~*~*~*LUNA*~*~*~**

It was a big day for Percy and Annabeth. They were going to Olympus to introduce the twelve, and Hades to there 9 year old daughter. Luna, Luna didn't know what the big deal was. She eyed her parents with questioning silver eyes.

"Daddy whys mommy so stiff?" Luna asked seeing her mother slightly panicking.

"Your going to meat your grandfather and grandmother." He answered smiling.

"Athena and Poseidon?" Luna questioned not understanding. Her long curly black hair reaching to her knee's, and silver eyes made him melt like hot metal.

"My cute daughter!" He said glomping the pour 9 year old.

"Daddy!" Luna questioned head tilted to the side.

Annabeth chuckled at the two, they were in the elevator Luna laughed at the speed they were going. She looked at the market in aw, giggling at a man on a phone that had snakes on both ends. He winked at her making her smile, she watched as a car flew to a landing. A blond boy came out she had stars in her eyes at his car. Percy waved at Apollo who waved back, Luna was now looking at the big people slightly annoyed at having to look that high to see a face.

"Daddy do they have to be so big? My neck hurts looking up at them!" Luna questioned Zeus glared as the other gods shrunk.

"Percy is this my granddaughter?" Poseidon wondered smiling at the child.

"This is Luna." Percy replied grinning with pride.

"Hey Mr when Athena came out of your head, did she take your smarts?" Luna asked innocently snickers around the room.

"I'm going to turn you into a-" He started but he stopped when she looked at him innocent eyes, he grumbled looking the other way.

"Cute!" Aphrodite squealed glomping the girl.

"Mommy why dose everyone do this?" Luna asked pouting making the others laugh.

"Your just to cute." Her reply. Luna once they started talking about stuff she snuck to the door.

"I'm going to play in the garden!" She said before running out before they could answer.

Hermes checked his pockets grinning madly. "That kid, I'm teaching her stealth!" He stated bug eyes around the room.

"Well I wanted to wait but she snuck of last year, Chiron told us that she was at camp." Percy said chuckling.

"She has breezed through his teaching in two months." Annabeth cut in a proud smile on her face.

The gods stared in shock when a blood curtailing screem pirced the air. Percy was the first to react then Annabeth, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Poseidon then the others.

Luna slashed at the minor Titan, if he had been killable it would have killed him. He glared attacking Luna she dodged. A gash on her arm, she blocked the next attack but the fource knocked her back. She stood she faintly heard some minor goddesses screem blood curtailing at the sight of the Titan.

"Luna!" Percy shouted seeing her arm his worry only dubbled. Hermes and Apollo cut past the Demi's noting they were being held back by there own parents knowing the Titan would only kill them.

Hermes and Apollo blocked the next attack glaring at the Titan. He growled before disappearing in a cloud of smock. Apollo looked over her arm it would scar he noted frowning. She had tears in her eyes but wasn't letting them fall, he chuckled amused.

"It doesn't hurt that much." She muttered blushing as Apollo laughed, she was to cute.

"We where getting to the attacks..." Percy said once they were in a room Luna having fallen asleep. "So far it has only been mega monsters but now a Titan." Percy grimaced.

"It keeps getting worse camp isn't safe for her." Annabeth said at the brink of tears.

"Why we came, we are taking up that favor you ow us." Percy said taking a breath the moment he was more afraid of then dying. "Take Luna under your home and teach her." The gods gaped knowing full well Percy wouldn't have left Luna to Chiron if she hadent snuck of.

"Blood adopt her we beg you!" Annabeth pleaded tears, that's when Hades had a solem look on his face.

"Your dead." He stated Percy and Annabeth bowed their heads.

Unknown to everyone but Apollo Luna was up just acting to be asleep. He nudged Hermes making sure no one saw, nodded his head to Luna. Hermes smiled faintly at her talent.

"I don't mind!" Hermes put in grinning.

"Ya it'll be fun having her around!" Apollo added everyone stopped as Luna shifted to her side facing away from them. Hermes and Apollo inwardly smirked knowing she did this because A( it was funny and b( it was hard to act with everyone tense.

After voting Athena, Poseidon, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Hades, Hera, and goddesseof hearth and family Aphrodite for Luna to stay. Ares, Hephaestus and Mr. Wine were mute and the others agenst.

**What will hapin? Will they adopt Luna? R&R to find out**!


End file.
